plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chickening
Crazy |Tribe = Pet Trick |Abilities = Do 2 damage to each Plant. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = So. Many. Feathers.}} The Chickening is a premium rare zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability deals 2 damage to every Plant on the field. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Pet Trick *'Ability:' Do 2 damage to each Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description So. Many. Feathers. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With One of the few board wipe tools available for the zombie side alongside Weed Spray and Acid Rain, The Chickening is designed to fight aggro decks and their high strength, low health fighters. As the game progresses and the plants' overall health increases, The Chickening can continue to function as a powerful, but rather expensive trick to weaken plants in conjunction with Bungee Plumber and Zombot's Wrath. Use it like you would use Sour Grapes, but as a trick and the fact it deals more damage. You could also use this to defeat plants in the way of your Anti-Hero zombies so they can get direct hits on the opposing hero (only applicable for Impfinity). If you combine this with the Zombot Sharktronic Sub, you can wipe out all plants (except plants Shielded by tricks such as Peel Shield) in one turn, just by playing this trick while the Zombot Sharktronic Sub is on the field. Note that this option is only possible if the player is Impfinity, or Professor Brainstorm (through Eureka). Another option is to simply use this to defend yourself from plants with low health and high strength, but you could also save it for a later use. Playing this trick can also boost pet zombies like Cat Lady and Zookeeper since it is a pet card, which can benefit them well (only applicable for Electric Boogaloo). Avoid using it on plants with the "When hurt" trait like Hibernating Beary or Mirror-Nut unless it can destroy them. It will activate their abilities and do more harm than help. Especially with Mirror-Nut, do not use it when there are a lot of nuts on the screen or it will deal heavy damage to the zombie hero. Against Kabloom heroes should be especially careful of this trick, as The Chickening can wipe out their entire lineup. Increasing health with Grow-Shroom, Storm Front, Steel Magnolia and Bubble Up is a good way to reduce the potential destruction that The Chickening cause. It is best to pay attention when Crazy heroes save 4 or more brains, possibly hinting that the player should start protecting their plants. Gallery TheChickeningStats.jpg|Statistics TheChickeningCard.png|Card Trivia *Its name may be a reference to the 2008 horror movie "The Happening," a horror film about plants attacking humanity by spraying a deadly mist. **However, the name is also possibly a reference to dialogue of a Wild West level, which was a Locked and Loaded before the 1.7 version. In the dialogue, Penny says that the day the level took place on will be remembered as "The Great Chickening of 1850." *It is one of two pet cards in the Crazy Class, the other being Abracadaver. Category:Zombie tricks Category:Zombie cards Category:Crazy tricks Category:Crazy cards Category:Pet tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Rare cards Category:Rare tricks Category:Pet cards